


A Very Mysterious Situation

by lack_of_usernames



Series: Writing Club Stuff [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Random & Short, Writing, creative writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lack_of_usernames/pseuds/lack_of_usernames
Summary: As there are unknowns in pitch blackness, there are also uncertainties in the brightest lights. In such cases, darkness is necessary to see the unknown.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Writing Club Stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172228





	A Very Mysterious Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another writing club thing I did! Thank you for checking it out.

In my experience, it has usually been said the unknown is exclusively shrouded in darkness, an ominous idea we can only have a chance of understanding if we lift the black veil of uncertainty and shed light on it. I, however, do not completely agree, for as there are unknowns in pitch blackness, there are also uncertainties in the brightest lights: our bodies will never see the Sun up close; people are blinded by the glow of gods. In such cases, darkness is necessary to see the unknown.

“Unknown,” as I pertain it, is another word for “extreme:” the extremely difficult, the extremely dark, the extremely scary, the extremely bright. All this means different things to different people, and why that is is, in itself, a very mysterious situation.


End file.
